villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Abaddon the Despoiler
In the grim darkness of villains wiki, there are only PE proposals. This time let's talk about Abaddon the Despoiler the champion of the chaos gods and supreme commander of the Chaos Space Marines. What's the work? Warhammer 40,000, known informally as "Warhammer 40K," "WH40K," or just plain "40K," is a miniatures-based tabletop war game released by Games Workshop in 1987. In its beginning it drew heavily on GW's previous Warhammer Fantasy game, and was essentially "Warhammer In Space," but over time grew distinct from its counterpart. It is currently in its eighth edition, released in 2017. More than anything else, 40K stands out from other tabletop wargames because of its extreme darkness and edginess. People are split between taking it seriously or taking it as a satyrical and over the top dark comedy. Set roughly thirty-eight thousand years in the future, the most basic summation of the game's plot is that our galaxy has been twisted into a unfathomable horror where an eternal, impossibly vast conflict occurs between several absurdly powerful genocidal, xenocidal, and (in at least one case) omnicidal factions, with every single weapon, ideology, and creative piece of nastiness imaginable... and even it has its own hell with the Warp. In short it's Warhammer Fantasy meets Starship Troopers, Dune, Judge Dredd and Nemesis the Warlock. Who is he and what he has done? The former captain of the First Company of the Luna Wolves legion, Ezekyle Abaddon was once one of Warmaster Horus' most trusted commanders. After Horus' death, Abaddon recovered the Warmaster's body and led his Legion in retreat into the Eye of Terror. After a period of self-imposed exile, Abaddon returned to his broken Legion, reforging them into a mighty military force called the Black Legion and, proclaiming himself its new Warmaster, led the renamed Black Legion in a campaign of terror that saw him become the mightiest of all the mortal champions of Chaos. As the Warmaster of Chaos, Abaddon commanders the mightiest force of traitor marines, heretics and daemons in the galaxy, and after ten millennia of planning, preparations and destruction he has begun his greatest assault upon the Imperium, leading his 13th Black Crusade in the destruction of the Fortress Planet of Cadia and splitting the Imperium in half with the Great Rift. Ezekyle Abaddon, now known as the Despoiler, is the heir of the fallen Primarch Horus. Abaddon is consumed with hatred for all that lives, even his former master, calling him weak and a fool for failing to conquer the universe and for being killed in the final battle against the Emperor of Manking, and seeks nothing less than the extermination of all he can manage while uniting humanity under the dark banners of Chaos. As the only man with the support of all the four Gods of Chaos, Abaddon has united the forces of Chaos under his banner no fewer than thirteen times in the great Black Crusades. During these campaigns, each of which has killed millions if not billions of both humans and aliens, Abaddon storms the galaxy itself, burning and destroying all he can until the forces of the Imperium of Man inevitably defeat him. Abaddon hardly minds as he is able to destroy and kill in great number, something he loves more than anything else. In the 13th Black Crusade alone, Abaddon launches a successful assault on the planet Cadia, finally exterminating the planet and carving a bloody swath through space in his quest to Holy Terra, killing trillions in order to overthrow the Emperor. Willing to send countless numbers of his own men to their doom, if not killing them himself, and living only to destroy everything he can to the point he rejects being turned into a Demon Prince to continue the slaughter on the material plane, Abaddon is the champion of Chaos and is one of the most evil and brutal beings in all of the dark cosmos of Warhammer 40,000. Freudian excuse Abdaddon always had a bad temper even before, the Horus Heresy. But he doesn't have any excuse for his cruelty and thirst for destructions, as the greatest enemy of the Imperium, that stands out even among his fellow Chaos Space Marines. Final verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals